The 100th Hunger Games!
by 74hgpeetakatniss
Summary: Welcome to The 100th Hunger Games! After Katniss and Peeta won, there was no rebellion. Now, Katniss, Peeta and all of your other favorite victors are mentors! Will your favorite tribute survive? Read and review your favorites! There are still some spots left on my profile page if you are interested in submitting a tribute! Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I am extremely sorry for the long wait! My families computer was broken for a while, but I shouldn't be making excuses! Please review what you think I have never done an SYOT before! I appreciate all of you who submitted tributes and are still reading today even after the very long wait! If you are interested in submitting a tribute please check out my profile page! I do still need a District 2 boy, so I can not submit the next chapter until I have one! Thank you for reading!**

District 1, Crystal Arlene 15

Today is the reaping. Last year at this time, my brother was volunteering as tribute. My brother was only 16, and he volunteered to take a twelve year old boys place. I'm sure if he didn't volunteer someone else would. I know my brother wouldnt volunteer for just anyone, so he must of had some kind of secret connection with that boy.

The night before the reaping last year, my brother said to me, "Don't worry, Crystal, I won't volunteer this tear. The only way I would is if this one certain boy gets reaped, which is like a one in a million chance." I have always wondered why my brother wanted to volunteer for this boy so much, but I decided not to question it. I always find myself going up to that boy, but I can never get the words out of my mouth.

At school, I am like the nerd. I don't think I am one, but Theon and all of his friends that are the best at Career Academy say I am. They call me a book worm, but really, all I do is study about the games. If anyone ever has a question about how a tribute died, or anything like that, I know the answer.

I go downstairs, and see my mother and father talking.

"Hi mom and dad." My mom turns around, and I see her shed a tear.

"Oh mom, I'm sorry. You know Flash wouldnt want you to cry." I reassure her.

'I know, but it is just so sad to see him pass away that way."

"I know, I know, but he did do the right thing. He is probably one of the kindest tributes to ever enter the arena." I say.

"But he shouldnt of done it! He shouldn't of commited suicide just so that little boy could win!" She says, now bawling.

"Mom, how about you get yourself ready to leave. We do have that reaping to get to."

Theon Rilien, 15

"Dad why! I trained before I could walk. I wake up before sunrise each morning, and I dont sleep until the rest of the district is asleep. I taunt others to make me stronger, and I never, ever let anyone make me look weak. Everyone is afraid of me, just like you wanted. I am prepared, and even if I don't win this stupid thing, which I sometimes believe would be for the better, I wouldn't even care! I will not ever speak to you or mom ever again after today, even if I am Victor, because you two do not know how to raise a child!You better not treat Trin this way, he deserves better parents who will actually let him have a normal life! Not some crappy one like this!" I say and slam the door shut. My parents are insane. I never had a normal childhood. My parents are so set on me winning, that before I could even walk they had me in the gym. They would only let me be friends with those from the academy that were about as good as me. They want everyone else to be intimidated by me.

District 1 Reaping

Outsiders POV

Fiana makes her normal speech, but no one really listens, everyone is just anxious to see who gets picked. "And our lucky lady is..." At those words, I am sure everyone starts paying attention.

"Silvia Chast!" Fiana announces, and at that moment, you see a little girl with brown, curly, hair, march up the stairs. She is by far the tiniest twelve year old in the district. I hope someone will volunteer for her. But, nothing happens. The crowd is dead silent. and no one knows why. I turn my head around, and see everyone staring at one another, expecting a volunteer. Fiana is shocked, and decides to ask for any volunteers. This is the first time I have ever heard a district one escort ask such a thing. Everyone is waiting, and nothing happens, so Fiana goes to pick a boy tribute. Then, at the last moment, the whole district hear a screech.

"Wait! I-I volunteer!" It is her. Just like her brother, she has a soft spot for the little ones. I do not know why I did not expect Crystal Arlene to volunteer.

"Well then, our new female tribute from district one is Crystal Arlene! Now for the boy-" but before she could even say the name, Theon Rilien, a mean 15 year old, volunteers.

"I volunteer!" He yells and literally runs up to the podium.

" Well then, our tributes from District One, Crystal Arlene and Theon Rilien!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for the tributes! **

**Kivuta Seiswen, 15**

Today is the reaping. It is the day I am going to volunteer. I'm volunteering because I need to win. No more deaths for this family. I can not let that trend continue.

Since I was 6 years old, I started making a scrapbook of my family and everyone important to me. I started training then, because I had nothing better to do. I think I will volunteer in 2 or 3 years. I look at the scrapbook everyday, to remind myself of my loved ones. Not like I could ever forget them.

I flip through the pages, and before I even see the face in the picture, I feel a tear strolling down my cheek. Through my blurry eyes, I see him. He was my best friend. My boyfriend. We loved each other, even before we were dating. I remember when I met him. We were four, and I was picking flowers with my mom in our frontyard. Then, we see a boy who looked my age riding his bike. He waved to us, and all of a sudden, he fell off. You could tell he was trying really hard to fight back the tears. My mother and I nursed him, and I was holding his hand and stood by his side the whole time. When, my mother and I walked him home, we both made a promise to each other that we would be best friends forever. And we are.

Thinking about Patrick makes me remember his death. We were dating when he volunteered last year. His brother was reaped at the age of 12, and surprisingly, no one was volunteering. That was one of the first times in District 2 history. So, of course, Patrick volunteered. He almost won. I was sure he was going to. But then, the District 4 boy, out of nowhere, knocked him down with an axe. The year before, my sister and cousin died. They both made it to the top 8, my sister made it to the top 4. My cousin, he was 16, and my sister was 15. They were allies the whole time.

Now, I have a new best friend. Her name is Moniqua. She is my only friend. She is the only person who really understands me. After my mom died when I was 6, I became a lonely person. I didn't talk to anyone, and no one talked to me. Well, except for Patrick and Moniqua. When my dad remarried, they were the only ones who I was truly myself around. They would tell me I am happy, bubbly, and never in a bad mood. I guess it was rue, the ore I think about it.

"Kiva Seiswen! Get down here this minute!" There she is again. My evil stepmother.

"Shut up! You don't need to tell me what to do!" I yell back.

"Kivuta! You do not talk to me this way! I am your mother! I will tell you what to do!"

"No! You are not my mother! My mother is much kinder than you will ever be! You know what, I wasn't thinking about volunteering until I was 17 or 18, but I think 15 seems like a better choice!" I say and slam the door shut and head to the reaping.

**Fame Regnuh, 17**

"Hey Fame! Over here!" One of my friends, Derek, shouts as I walk across the field.

"Hey Derek. Nervous?" I ask.

"Nah. Why would I be? It's not like I'm going to volunteer this year." He replies.

"Okay. I was just making sure." I say.

"Wait, making sure? You're not gonna volunteer, are you?" He says nervously.

"Well, actually, I think I am. I feel prepared, and, well, I really think I can win this thing." I say casually. Or, I at least try to.

"Did you tell anyone else?" He asks.

"No, but I think I should. You know, at least say goodbye to some of the others."

"Cardin and the others are over there playing ball, we can go over there. Actually, I think I have a better idea. Follow me." He says.

We end up at the tree where we first met. We were twelve, and he was climbing the tree. I was walking near there, and he called me up saying to climb with him. I was hesitant at first for two reasons. One, I was big, so I thought the branch would break, but then after I tried anyway, I was proven wrong. I was also hesitant because this boy was part of the popular group, and he never really talked to outsiders like me. But, he turned out to be a really nice person. And that is how we became really good friends. I do not think I would be trained enough to enter the games without all the support he and all the other guys have given me over the years.

**The Reaping**

**Outsider's POV**

There she goes, Villo getting ready to pluck the first name. Everyone knows there will be a volunteer. I just hope that there won't be a fight over who gets to volunteer again this year.

"Chalin Setter" Villo announces after plucking a girls name. And right then, I see a 15 year old girl, Kiva, I think her name is, volunteer. This makes me nervous, seeing a girl so young volunteer.

"I volunteer as tribute!" She says, and runs up to the stage. I see her stare at someone in the distance, but then she turns her head and announces in the microphone her name.

"Kivuta Seiswen." So it is young Kiva.

"And now, for the boys! Lance Trufts!"

"I volunteer!" A boy yells and makes his way up to the stage.

"Now dear, what is your name?" Villo asks.

"Fame Regnuh." He says confidently. Regnuh. He's her sister. The ugly one who tried volunteering, but got knocked out by the other girl that actually volunteered.

The only thing I have to say about this year, is that it is going to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ambrose Tanner, 18**

I can't believe it has only been two years since she was reaped. My twelve year old sister, Mariahan, would be fourteen right now. If only that district four boy didn't kill her, I might of seen her this morning. They were down to the final four, and Mariahan was allies with the boy from our district. He went to go hunting, and she collected berries. Then, the boy from four came up behind her threw an ax right at her skull. It was the worst death I have ever seen. Ever since then, I made a promise to myself, that if I were to ever have to go in the games, I would make sure the boy from four, did not get home.

These thoughts of mine may sound harsh, but that does not mean I am a cruel person. Everyday, I am told how nice I am, and how much they admire me. I just nod my head and smile. It is really hard sometimes everytime someone brings up admiration, I think about my sister. I think about her too much. I can't even sleep for a whole night without waking up from nightmares. The night before she was reaped, I sang her the rhyme Hickory Tickory Tock. It is a tradition for children to be sung this nursery rhyme the night before the reaping. My mother sang it to me until I was 14, and then she asked me to sing it to Mariahan, as a way to show her I care for her. I just wish I could of sang it to her last night.

**Isaac Hopshire, 16**

De is my only friend here at this Orphanage. Me and De are best friends. Well, De is actually my second best friend. My first best fried is Abril. Abril is a cupcake. I trust Abril with everything. However, when Abril disappears, I get really nervous and I start chewing on my finger nails. When I am at school, that is the only time I get to see my sister Isabell. Iggy is 19, so he is allowed to visit me anytime he wants! Its good, because I kind of get a break from this stupid prison of a place. This orphanage just adds to the horror in my life. I mean, getting bullied and having rude teachers is hard, but when you only have two friends and live in an orphanage for people who supposedly have a mental illness is not fun. I think it would actually be great for me to go in The Hunger Games. All my troubles in life would go away. No more orphanage, no more bullies who tease me. And, no more teachers who tell me about my mom cheating on my dad.

Today, I get to go back to my real home! Everyone is released from this orphanage as soon as our parents pick us up to get ready for the reaping. I can already tell that this is going to be a real great day! Before I can even count ten cupcakes, I see my dear mother walking over to me.

"Hi, Isaac. It is good to see you again!" My nother says and hugs me. I hug her back as tightly as I can. It is just natural for me to squeeze people tightly, even though I know people don't like it.

When I get home, I put on the black pants and the white button up shirt my mother layed out for me. She even ironed it! I was so excited to put it on! See, I knew it would be a fantastical day!

**Outsider's POV**

Another reaping. I am not sure whether I am excited or nervous, or what I am feeling. I do not have any family in this years reaping, but I still get nervous for some reason. Any minute now, Rain will finish her little speech, and pick out the two names. I wonder if there will be any volunteer this year.

"Well, it seems to be the right time to pick our female tribute! This will be exciting!" She squeals as she sticks her hand in the bowl.

"Ambrose Tanner!" No. Not her. Two years ago her 12 year old sister died in the Games. Ambrose is such a sweet girl, who probably couldn't even kill a fly if she had to. Well, that brings our odds of district three winning down by 50%.

After Ambrose is on the podium, and everyone has clapped their hands, Rain goes to pick another name. I hope we don't have a tribute as sweet as Ambrose. I want a real fighter.

"Well, now for the boys. Isaac Hopshire!" Rain announces.

Isaac Hopshire. Oh. He's the boy who is mentally ill. The odds are not in District Three's favor this year. I think everyone at that oment understood we would have no victor when Isaac starts cheering, saying things like, "woohoo!". We are probably the district that the Capitol will laugh about this year. It is so humiliating.

**Ok, here it is. Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner! I was wondering if you would all be cool with me making this be the 76th Hunger Games rather than the 100th. The 75th games would have just been another quarter quell, not with the victors in it. **


End file.
